We Are Not Lovers!
by MisterGreen
Summary: Come on, people think your lovers. How hard could it be to prove them wrong. Well for Marth and Zelda...very hard. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the SSBB or the other Nintendo Characters in this story. Rights go to Nintendo, Sega, and Konami **Note: This kind of goes against my other story, but whatever. **

* * *

Marth quickly ran down the hall, ready for his date. It was the Annual Visitor's day, and he had made plans with his girlfriend Caeda, and they had a double date with Link and Zelda. It seemed he would be on time until he crashed into the Hylian Princess.

"Zelda! Hey," Marth greeted.

"Hey, we should probably get going," the Princess replied. Marth nodded, than chuckled.

"Remember that time we spent months trying to prove we were just friends," he grinned. Zelda smiled and nodded, and they fondly remembered it.

**Hooray for Flashbacks!**

**_Annual Visitor's Day, 2008_**

___ Marth had found Zelda a bit irritated._

___"Are you milady?" Marth asked, concerned._

___"I told you, you don't have to be formal with me Marth," Zelda grumbled._

_"__Sorry...what happened?" Marth trailed off._

_"Nothing Marth...Ganondorf has just been harassing me all day," Zelda sighed._

_"That bastard..." Marth started. "Sexual harassment is horrible. But why haven't you told the Hands...or Link?"_

_"He threatened me..." Zelda frowned. _

_"Trust me, I can handle this." Marth promised._

_The Prince of Altea was running down the hallway when he bumped into Link and Caeda._

_"Marth!" they greeted._

_"Can't talk! Got to do something for Zelda!" Marth shouted. Link had a look of concern and ran after him, leaving Caeda in the dust. Marth had reached Ganondorf...and Ganondorf ripped off Marth's armor and clothes,leaving Marth in his boxers...so Marth embarrassedly ran back, before tripping on a rock and accidentally tackling Zelda._

_"Well...this is an uncompromising position," they both stated._

_"Well, it seems you two are having fun," someone whistled. It was Caeda. And then Link walked in, and said the exact same thing._

_"We'll leave you lovebirds alone..." they both mumbled, as they walked out, while the Prince and Princess facepalmed._

_"Marth...can you get off of me and put some clothes on?" Zelda finally asked. Marth nodded..._

**_Championship Celebration/September 2008_**

_ Once again, Zelda sat down with Peach, discussing the situation that just arose. While most people were partying, celebrating with Falco since he just one his first title, they decided to go on and sit away from everyone else._

_"So...I heard about the embarrassment that happened a week ago," Peach giggled. Zelda silenced her with a glare. "Sorry!" she quickly apologized._

_"It's fine...I just don't want people to have the wrong impression of us...I mean we're just good friends," the Princess complained._

_"That's true, I mean I'm sure you don't want people of you country getting that impression," Peach mindlessly babbled. Zelda blinked._

_"That would be horrible..." she started._

_"How so?" Peach pondered._

_"Well...everyone in my country believes that I have feeling for my hero, and I do. So if I didn't, some of the rowdier people would call me an ingrate, and the others would mildly understand," Zelda noted. Peach was confused, but didn't press on the subject any longer. Marth stumbled over to the two Princesses._

_"Very...crazy...party!" he gasped, and then took a sip of his water._

_"I think I'll leave you two be," Peach winked, before Zelda could object._

_"Last week...not so good," Marth noted. Zelda nodded._

_"Agreed," Zelda frowned._

_"Well...let's just try not to screw up this time around!" Marth smiled. A few hours later they were both passed out on the couch, right next to each other, Link walked in, made a grin, shook his head, and left. Once they woke up, they were subject to teasing._

_"Hey! Next time you two wanna sleep, try doing it privately!" Bowser and Dedede mocked, leaving the two royalty figures very red._

_"Why us?" they both complained._

**_A regular day, 2009_**

_This time, they actually started there campaign to convince people they weren't in love, which didn't work out very well for them._

_"We're not in love dude!" Marth urged at Link, but Link merely sighed._

_"Found you guys in a few uncompromising positions," he merely stated, while Marth shook his head. Meanwhile Zelda talked over a phone, yes a phone, with Caeda._

_"Trust me! I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend!" Zelda explained._

_"Sure..." she replied, dejected, and then hung up. Later on they met up._

_"How'd it go?" Zelda asked, and Marth mouthed bad. They both sighed, and walked into Marth's room, where Ike was sleeping. They sat down on Marth's bunk, and this time...they snuggled up in their sleep, when they woke up, Ike decided to play a little prank on them._

_"HEY EVERYONE! Marth scored with Zelda!" he shouted, his voice booming through the halls. This caused a lot of giggling, "WOO Go Marth", "You guys are horrible", and other ramblings around the hall. Of course some people didn't give a care about it, but Link obviously felt dejected. Marth looked like he would murder Ike, but Ike ran out before Marth could try, leaving the two feeling extremely low._

_**Visitor's Day, 2009**_

_This was there biggest chance to prove they aren't lovers, so they set up Caeda and Link with them._

_"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" the two shouted, but the other two rolled their eyes._

_"Do you really think I'd fall in love with this?" Marth said, about Zelda. Both of them would decide to pretend to insult each other._

_"And I wouldn't like this little preppy!" Zelda shot back. They received some glares though. Suddenly Link spoke up._

_"That's true, I mean who could fall in love with that guy!" he laughed._

_"Oh I'm sorry fairy boy...care to rephrase that?" Caeda asked angrily, then smashing a pie into Link's face. The rest was an ensuing food fight, with them now half convinced that they weren't together._

**Regular Day 2010**

_The Prince of Altea and Princess of Hyrule were now 1 step closer to getting rid of all the confusion. They walked into Link's room, and talked...for a while. The rest was just banter._

_"So I seriously thought you liked this ninny. Man!" Link chuckled._

_"You used the word ninny...wow," Marth replied. Zelda stood amused at them._

_"Oh please...you two ladies don't know how to insult," Zelda smiled._

_"Did you just insult females?" they both asked._

_"Yes...yes I did," Zelda realized._

_"So, if I wasn't your hero, who would you pick?" Link joked. Zelda just remained silent the rest of the day._

_**Present Time**_

"Good times..." they trailed off. They finally walked into the lounge, where Caeda and Link seemed to be cuddling. All of them laughed and said..."This isn't what it looks like,"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, If not, I hope I can get some critique**


End file.
